


Food Poisoning

by chickens_and_waffles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickens_and_waffles/pseuds/chickens_and_waffles
Summary: Something happened. Julie's in the hospital. Luke refuses to leave.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Julie and the Phantoms

Julie’s POV

Finally the fourth period bell had rung, meaning it was time for lunch. I was meeting Flynn in the cafeteria after I grabbed my lunch. Today it was, well I can’t really tell it just looks like some mushy goop. Flynn was lucky, everyday she came to school with a lunch packed from home, instead of the disgusting cafeteria junk some might even call food.

As lunch went on Flynn and I talked about the usual. Flynn started with her annual rant on Carrie being the demon that she is. Then we both talked about how the band was thriving ever since we played the Orpheum. After that was how Flynn still couldn’t believe that the boys were tangible to me now, and not only that, the boys can show themselves to whoever now, without a problem. 

Finally, Flynn went through her daily reminders of Luke being dead and a ghost so a relationship between us, beyond friendship, could never work.

We both finished eating our lunch, and the bell rang, luckily for Flynn and I, we both had free periods, so we decided to head to the library.

“Hey Julie?” 

“Yeah Flynn?”

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad about having a crush on Luke. I just don’t want you to get your heart broken over a relationship that was practically doomed at the start. With that said, I’ve thought it over and I can tell how much you both like each other and think you should go for it.”

I was shocked. Literal jaw dropped. My best friend, who had been telling me how things would never be possible for me and Luke, was saying she approved.

I jumped out of my chair and hugged her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I was smiling so much, my face started to hurt.

“I know it will be hard, but I don’t want to be the reason you don’t pursue what you love, Jules.”

“Love? No one said anything about love.” My voice broke between words as Flynn gave me that look that said ‘mmhmm, sure’, or at least that’s what I call it.

“Whatever now let’s talk about your upcoming gig…”

All of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach. I quickly rushed out of the library to the bathroom, Flynn quickly following behind, and threw up. I felt so sick, and my head hurt so bad. Flynn looked super  
worried, and helped me clean up before taking me to the nurse.

Right when we got to the nurses office, Flynn started explaining what happened, but I wasn’t paying attention because of my headache which seemed to have gotten worse. Before I knew it, black spots started to cloud my vision. I started swaying as the black dots grew bigger. “Jules are you okay?” I heard Flynn ask from a distance, and then everything went black.

Luke’s POV

Somethings wrong. School had ended two hours ago, and Julie still wasn’t home. She wouldn’t just bail on practice without telling us right? The boys and I decided it would be best if we waited in her  
room for her to get home.

I was sitting on her bed, Alex was leaning against her dresser, and Reggie was sitting by the door. All of a sudden Flynn walked in, and I intended on getting some answers.

I made myself visible to Flynn and immediately started asking questions.

“Where’s Julie?” My voice was harsher than I meant it to come out, but I was too upset and worried to care.

She seemed like she was debating on answering, until she finally did. Although once I heard her answer in her raspy, tired voice, I wish I hadn’t. “Hospital.”

That one word nearly broke me. Why would Julie be in the hospital? Is she okay? Is it really Julie that’s hurt? Or did something happen to Ray or Carlos, or even her crazy aunt? 

Flynn was quickly filling a backpack with some of Julie’s clothes and some other toiletries while I had this internal panic going through my mind, when finally Alex decided to be the voice of my thoughts.

“What happened? Is she okay?”

Flynn stopped dead in her tracks. It looks as if she were about to cry, but she got a hold of herself and slowly replied. “It happened during our free period. Jules and I were just talking about.. stuff” she spared a quick glance at me as she said that before continuing. “But then Jules started running down the hall towards the bathroom, where I followed her, and she started throwing up. Then we went to the nurses office and she blacked out, so she was taken to the hospital. Now she’s in the intensive care unit, and they say she should be okay, but it’s too soon to tell.” 

Flynn had tears in her eyes, but kept on packing.

Julie was sick? I felt like crying, if I weren’t still in my state of extreme shock, I would probably be sobbing right about now. Still unable to get the words out, it seemed that it was Reggie’s turn to speak what I was thinking.

“But how? Do you know what caused it?”

Flynn spared a glance at all of us before looking down at the ground to answer. “I don’t know if I should tell you guys. You’ll all just freak out, and assume the worst.”

“We’re already freaking out. Please Flynn, we need to know.” Alex being the one with his so called ‘softer touch’ was able to convince Flynn to tell us. 

“I-it was f-fo-food poi-poisoning.” She managed to stutter out.

She was right, I was freaking out. Only difference than before was that I was now able to be vocal about it.

“Food poisoning? You mean to tell me that Julie is in the hospital for the same reason us three died!? And not only that, but she is in the ICU?!” My voice cracked with every question, and Flynn simply nodded to answer, not able to speak through her tears now streaming down her face.

“Can we go see her?” I tried asking in a more calm tone, hoping I wouldn’t have to be near a girl crying because that is just scary!

“Yeah they’re allowing visitors, but I have to warn you. It’s not pretty.” 

“Which hospital?” I practically demanded.

“The closest one to the school. I don’t know its name though.”

“It’s okay, we went to school there too, and when we first got here we checked to see what was still the same, and the hospitals were one of the things that hadn’t changed. We’ll meet you there. Okay?” 

She nodded again, as Alex, Reggie, and I poofed to the hospital Julie was being kept in.

\--- Time skip to the hospital (Still Luke’s POV)---

Flynn was right. It wasn’t a pretty sight. Julie had an IV going into her left forearm and a tube going down her throat to give her the oxygen she needed. The worst part had to be how small she looked underneath all the medical supplies. 

I can’t believe that this is Julie. The same Julie who has one of the most powerful voices I’ve ever heard. The Julie that could brighten up a room, just with her smile alone. The Julie that I grew to love over spending time with. 

I knew right then and there that I would not leave her side until she was better. And once she was better I would probably scream at her for a little bit about how she almost died. But she will get better because there is no way that Julie Molina could die. Right? 

“Hey Jules. I don’t know if you can hear me, but…” my voice trailed off and I couldn’t have been more grateful that Alex and Reggie decided to wait out in the waiting room so I could have a moment alone with her. 

Okay let’s try this again. “Jules? I just wanted to say that… that I’m going to be here the entire time. I won’t leave your side until you're better. Even when you insist and call me a helicopter mom, I’m still gonna be there. Just- please wake up soon. We’re all freaking out. Your dad, Carlos, and your crazy aunt are all here for you. Same goes for Flynn. And you better know that Alex, Reggie, and I will be here too.”

She still didn’t wake up, so that only left one last thing to do. Wait.

\--- Time skip --- 

Julie’s POV

I felt really weird. It was all dark and I couldn’t see anything, but I thought that I felt someone's presence next to me. I have absolutely no idea where I am or how I got here, I just know that I want to go home.

I could hear a faint beeping in the distance, and then I also heard something talking. My head was kind of foggy so I couldn’t figure out whose voice it was.

“...Just- please wake up soon. We’re all freaking out. Your dad, Carlos, and your crazy aunt are all here for you. Same goes for Flynn. And you better know that Alex, Reggie, and I will be here too.”  
Luke! It was him! Now I have to wake up, by the sound of his voice he sounds worried sick.  
I tried for what seemed forever, but nothing was working. My mind was also starting to slip again, back into that sleep-like state. But I wasn’t done yet. With one last push, I opened my eyes. 

Yes! I woke up!

But then I looked at myself, and realized just how bad this was. I felt super sick, and it was really painful to breathe. 

Lucky for me though, Luke kept his promise. He was right there, and it turns out that ghosts do sleep apparently. 

I was able to figure out that the beeping sound was a heart rate monitor, but then I saw a spider crawling on the wall and started freaking out. I hate spiders. The beeping got faster and louder. Next thing I knew, Luke was awake and he immediately got rid of the spider, and then came back to me.

Luke’s POV

I was sleeping when I heard the annoying beep. At first I thought it was some weird alarm Julie had set up, but then I remembered. Julie.

My eyes snapped open and Julie was awake, but she was freaking out. I followed her eyes and saw this huge spider crawling on the wall in front of her and quickly took care of the situation, and coming back just as fast.

“Julie! You’re awake!” I practically pounced on her when I gave her a hug.

“Luke- I won’t- be awake- much- longer if- I can’t- breathe!” 

I loosened my grip a little on her, but not enough to let her go.

“Thank you. Now can I ask something?”

“You just did.” I replied as she punched me in the arm. “Fine. Go ahead.”

“What happened?”

I was at a loss for words. I’m not usually good with emotions, and mine were all out of whack. I didn’t want Julie to think I was weak by telling her how she almost died, and if she cried… I don’t know what I would do. This is all more in Alex’s area of expertise. 

“Luke?” 

“Before I answer that, shouldn’t we let everyone else know you’re awake. They’ve all been freaking out like me.”

She nodded, but was still confused why I didn’t answer her question. 

I pushed the button on her bedside that would notify the doctors and nurses if anything happened. Next thing I knew, everyone was rushing in and swarming around Julie.

She looked pretty overwhelmed, but knowing Julie, she wouldn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings by asking them to leave. So I whispered in her ear, “Alex, Reggie, and I will give you some space. We’ll be back when it’s not as crowded.”

She looked pretty happy at that, and then the boys and I waved and poofed back into the studio.

Julie’s POV

I asked Luke what happened, and he sort of froze. I was starting to worry before I called his name, and he brushed off the question saying we should let everyone else know that I’m up.

It all happened so fast. The doctors came rushing in with other nurses. Flynn was hugging me and scolding me at the same time. Tía looked like she was about to pass out as she was pacing in front of my bed. Carlos was trying to tell me about how Dad was so out of it that he got to have ice cream for dinner. My dad was squeezing my hand on my bedside not saying a word. And then there was Luke, who must’ve been able to tell how overwhelmed I was, so him and the guys went back to the studio for the time being.

“Okay we’re going to need some space to check Ms. Molina out, so we’re going to have to ask you all to leave.” The nurses told everyone.

They started to leave, but not before each and everyone of them came and gave me a hug and telling me something along the lines of them being glad I was okay. But I’m still so confused. Why am I even here in the first place? Then the doctor started bombarding me with questions.

“Ms. Molina, we are-”

“It’s Julie actually.” I stated matter of factly.

“Okay. Julie, we are going to remove the oxygen tube, so you just need to remain calm. It might feel a little uncomfortable, but it will feel better once it’s out.”

I nodded and prepared myself for whatever they’re about to do.

It took a few minutes, but the tube was finally gone, but they had me use a nasal cannula just to be safe.

The nurses and doctor went out of the room to go tell my dad something, but said they should be back right about now.

“So, Julie? We already told your father, but we are going to need to keep you here for the next three or four days. You’ll mainly just have headaches and the occasional migraines, but your dad has been given all the painkillers and directions on how to use them. With that said, I believe your family has just been dying to see you, so I’ll be a button press away if you need me.”

“Okay. Thanks doc.”

After that, he left, my family came rushing back in, and they started up the comments of “are you okay?”s and “don’t scare me like that again”s until visiting hours were over and everyone had to go home.

Right when they left, my eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until they were completely shut. Realizing how tired I was, I let it stay that way, and went to sleep.

\--- Time Skip to when Julie’s Family gets home ---

Luke’s POV

I have been messing around on my guitar for what felt like forever, but was realistically two hours when I heard Alex call. “Hey Luke? Reggie?” 

“Yeah Alex?”

“Carlos and Ray just got home, so that means Julie’s all alone at the hospital right now.”

“That’s great! Well not great for Julie because she’s all alone right now and probably really bored-”

“Reggie just get to the point!” I nearly shouted.

“Okay, okay. As I was saying, Julie is all alone right now, so that means that it should be good for us to see her now.”

I can’t believe I didn’t think of that! I’m surprised I hadn’t poofed out the second I heard the okay from the boys to go see how Julie is doing.

With a shared nod with the boys, we all poofed into Julie’s hospital room.

I went to go and give her a hug when I saw that her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

“Aw man! Of course when we get to see Julie she’s asleep!”

“Dude, Reggie, keep it down. She has had a pretty long day. We don’t want to wake her up.”

“Uh… yeah we do Alex! If she wakes up, we can talk to her! I bet Luke wants her to wake up! Right Luke?”

“Um…” Of course I wanted Julie to be awake, but Alex was right, Julie has been through a lot in the past twenty four hours. “Of course I want her to wake up. B-”

“See that Alex! He says we should wake her up!”

“Reg? You kind of didn’t let me finish.”

“Fine, go on.”

“I was trying to say that I would love for Julie to be awake right now, but Alex is right. Julie must be really tired after the day she has had. She almost died for crying out loud!”

“Um… Luke?”

“Not now Alex! We almost lost Julie! She got sick and there was nothing any of us could have done!”

“Luke?”

“Alex I said not now!” Doesn’t he understand what not now means?

“Julie had a 32 percent chance of living! When the doctors were in here, they said they didn’t think she was going to make it! I couldn’t believe it! They sounded like they were giving up on her! And I don’t know what I would do if I lost Julie. Okay I’m done. What did you want to say Alex?”

“It doesn’t really matter anymore, but you might want to turn around.”

I turned around and Julie was still there, only difference was, she woke up. 

Julie’s POV

I seemed like I had just fallen asleep, but then I heard the boys talking, and I knew they would want to talk so I sat up. Alex and Reggie were both facing me, but Luke was still talking to them with his back to me. 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I only had a 32 percent chance of living! Is this why Luke was so hesitant in answering me the first time I asked what happened? Did he know I would freak out? Because I sure was now.

“Jules? How much of that did you hear?” I heard Luke ask, and I thought I heard a hint of worry in his voice.

I was frozen. Paralyzed by my shock. I almost died!

“Julie? Are you okay?” This time it was Alex, but he spoke with a much softer tone (because obviously Alex has the “softer touch”).

“I almost died?” I mumbled through my tears, but it was loud enough for the boys to hear.

Immediately, I was swarmed by three sets of arms hugging me.

We stayed like that for a while, until I finally got a hold of myself. Then I realized I still had one more question, nagging me in the back of my mind. “How?”

The boys all looked at each other. They were probably debating whether or not to tell me because of how I just reacted to almost dying.

Finally someone spoke up. It was Reggie, “What was the last thing you remember before you woke up?”

That took me a while to think about, but then I remembered, “I went to school, and after lunch I had a free period, so Flynn and I went to the library. But then I ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
After that Flynn took me to the nurses office, and then it all went black.”

This time it was Alex who spoke, “Well when you were first brought to the hospital we had no idea until Flynn came to get some of your stuff, and told us what was going on. Flynn told us it was food poisoning. After that we all came here as fast as we could, because our experience with food poisoning didn’t turn out so well, if you hadn’t noticed. Anyways, after that we hung around the doctors to see what else we could find out, and it turns out that whatever you ate for lunch, had some type of chemical in it that caused you to get really sick. So we all stayed here waiting for the longest time, and then you woke up. And that’s about it.”

I didn’t know what to say. So I said the only thing that felt like it fit the situation. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” The three ghosts asked in unison.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you all. I always thought the cafeteria food was terrible, but I didn’t know it would make me sick. If I had known-”

Luke cut me off. “I’m going to stop you right there Jules. There was nothing you could’ve done. You didn’t know, and you have nothing to be sorry about. We’re just glad that you’re awake and getting better.”

Once again I was speechless. But then Luke turned to the guys, whispered something to them, and before I knew it Reggie and Alex said, “We’ll be back later” and then Reggie whispered something to  
Luke about oozing chemistry, and then they poofed out to who knows where.

“Hey.” He turned to me.

“Hey.” I replied.

“So how are you feeling?”

“To be honest, a lot better. I just have a pretty big headache.”

“That’s good. Well not about the headache. The headache sucks. But I wouldn’t know that because you’re the one that’s in pain. It just probably feels terrible. I mean, well you know what I mean.”  
I laughed slightly. He was cute when he looks confused. I mean- you know what? Who cares anymore? I like, no love Luke. 

“I really don’t, but thanks… I think.”

“You’re welcome. I think.”

We just sat there in the silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but rather comfortable. Then Luke decided to break the silence and start talking again.

“Julie?”

“Yeah Luke?”

“I know that I’m a ghost, but if you died today without knowing, I would have regretted it for the rest of my after-life.”

“Know what Luke?”

“That’s what I’m getting to. Julie, you’re an amazing girl, and I have never met someone quite like you. When I first met you, I thought that you were kind of rude.”

“Hey!”

“What? You tried to kick me and the others of the only place we knew as home.”

“Oh. Well that’s fair then. Carry on.”

“Thank you. As I was saying, at first I thought you were rude. But then I got to know you, I realized you were anything but that. You are passionate about almost anything. You are extremely caring and selfless. And you are the most beautiful and talented girl I have ever met. I don’t know how this could ever work. Or if you even feel the same. But I need you to know that… I love you Julie.”

I couldn’t believe it! Luke loves me! The guy that I love, loves me back! I was squealing on the inside and finally got him to look me in the eye and said, “I love you too, Luke.”

He gave me one of his award winning smiles, and then he came closer. “I don’t know how this will work, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

I simply nodded my head, and he closed the distance between us completely, and started to kiss me, and I kissed back. And I knew then and there, that I would make Luke and I work, no matter the  
cost.

\--- Time skip to Julie finally going home from the hospital ---

Luke’s POV

I heard Julie tell her dad that she needed to get in touch with us, because she has missed band practice, and because we “lived in another country” she had to tell us what happened.

“Alex! Reggie! She’s coming!”

All three of us hid somewhere in the studio waiting for Julie to walk in. 

“Welcome Home!” We all screamed and she didn’t even flinch.

“Sorry to disappoint you boys, but you see, I live with these three ghosts who carelessly pop up randomly, so I’ve gotten used to surprise appearances.”

“Oh.. and what do you think about these three ghost boys you live with?” I said with my signature smirk

“Well, there is this one ghost. His name is Alex, and he seems to be a pretty chill dude who knows to stay out of my stuff. Then there is Reggie, and he knows how to cheer me up almost anytime that I’m upset. Finally there is Luke. And he has to be the biggest dork I have ever met!” She replied with a cheeky grin of her own.

“Hey!” Alex and Reggie were both cracking up on the side.

“What? You asked.”

“I know that. But come on. A dork? Is that all you think of me?”

“Of course not! I also think that you can act like an idiot sometimes!” 

“That’s it!”

I started to chase her all around the studio, until I finally tackled Julie to the ground.

“Take it back!”

“Never!”

“You asked for it!” I started tickling her and she burst out into a fit of giggles. 

“Take. It. Back.”

“No!” She was trying and failing to get out of my grip. 

“I can do this all day. Now take it back!”

“Fine! Fine! I take it back!”

“Now say that you think Luke is the hottest and most talented guy you’ve ever met!”

“What?”

“Say it!”

“Okay! Luke is the hottest and most talented guy I’ve ever met!”

“Thank you.” I finally got off of her and pulled her up with me.

“See that Alex! They are finally embracing the fact that they ooze chemistry!”

“Reggie, I told you never to say that word again!”

“Fine.”

Julie and I were cracking up on the couch.

Ever since that night in the hospital, Julie and I have stopped denying our feelings for one another, and I couldn’t be happier.

“Well, now that.. that is over,” Reggie gestures to the spot where I tackled Julie, “can we finally start the movie?”

“What movie?” Julie was still confused.

“The movie that we’re watching to celebrate that you are finally home.” 

“That’s so sweet. Now what movie are we watching?”

“Your favorite obviously.”

“You didn’t!”

“We did. Flynn was able to bring it over, before you got home. So whenever you’re ready we can start watching ‘High School Musical’.” (I don’t know what movie is Julie’s favorite, so I put High School Musical because, like Julie and the Phantoms, it was directed by none other than Kenny Ortega)

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She hugged all of us.

Finally we started to watch the movie, and we all snuggled up, underneath a pile of blankets.

\--- Time skip ---

Still Luke’s POV

It was halfway through the movie when I felt a weight on my shoulder. It was Julie. Her eyelids were opening and closing slower than the last time, until they stopped opening anymore, and she fell  
asleep. 

She must have been pretty tired from being in the hospital for multiple days, otherwise she would have been singing along to the whole movie. 

After the movie had finished, I realized that I was the only one left awake (Did I mention that the boys can sleep?). I turned the TV off, and then felt myself finally drifting asleep. 

Before I finally fell asleep I thought about Julie. And how she made my after-life perfect. That she was perfect. And that we were perfect for each other. 

After that, I finally went into a peaceful sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it sucks, I'm kind of new to this whole "writing fanfiction thing".


End file.
